Payment card accounts such as credit card accounts and debit card accounts are in widespread use. In one conventional manner of accessing a payment card account, the cardholder presents a plastic card at a point of sale in a retail store. The point of sale device may read account information from the card (e.g., via a magnetic stripe or through wireless communication with an integrated circuit in the card, or via electrical contacts on the card) and initiate a payment card account transaction using the information read from the card.
Payment card accounts are also widely used in e-commerce. For example, a cardholder may use a computer or a smartphone to access a merchant's online store webpage. After selecting goods for purchase and then opting to check out, the cardholder may be prompted to enter payment card account information into a data entry screen that has been downloaded to the cardholder's computer (or smartphone). In response, the merchant's e-commerce host computer may initiate a payment card account transaction using the information that was entered by the account holder.
Many cardholders own multiple payment card accounts. According to one type of proposed arrangement, a cardholder may store one or more of their payment card accounts within a digital wallet that is offered by a wallet service provider. That is, a user (i.e., a cardholder) may cause one or more of their payment card accounts to be enrolled in the digital wallet, and the wallet service provider may store sensitive information from the one or more payment card accounts in a data partition that is dedicated to the user thereby forming a digital wallet. When the user seeks to check out during an e-commerce shopping transaction, the user may be given an option to access a digital wallet stored by the digital service provider.
As a result of data communication among the user's computer, the merchant's e-commerce host computer, and the wallet service provider's computer, the user may be presented with an option to select an enrolled payment card account for use in a current e-commerce transaction. To select the payment account may require only one or two “clicks” or “taps” on the part of the user. Once the user selects the desired payment account from the digital wallet, the merchant may use the corresponding account information to initiate a payment card account transaction using the payment account selected by the user. This type of arrangement may offer great convenience to the user, because the user is freed from entering the payment card account information details as part of the e-commerce transaction. At the same time, the user is not required to have payment card account information stored on the merchant's e-commerce computer.
However, a merchant site or merchant application typically only allows a user to view a single digital wallet at a time. In other words, the user is only allowed to view payment options or payment cards from one digital wallet at a time, even in a case where the user has multiple digital wallets installed on their device and available for payment with the merchant.
Throughout the drawings and the detailed description, unless otherwise described, the same drawing reference numerals will be understood to refer to the same elements, features, and structures. The relative size and depiction of these elements may be exaggerated or adjusted for clarity, illustration, and/or convenience.